what could have happened
by bookworm201
Summary: what happens if dally was shot but didn't die. I appologize if its inaccurate or its dumb but its my 1st fan fic. rated t to be safe. summary stinks, the story is so much better
1. What if

What If Dally was shot, but didn't die???

From Dally's POV

_I don't own the outsider characters no matter how much I wish I did. I only own the plot. Sorry if Dally's thoughts are not completely accurate. I tried to make it the best I could and as close to him in the book)_

The last things I saw before I closed my eyes were the faces of the gang. I wanted to say goodbye, but it was too late. I was gone, with a smile on my face. I'd get to see Johnny again.

"Will he live doctor?" The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember who it was. I slowly opened my eyes.

"P-pony, is that you?" I whispered hoarsely. I heard the scuff of feet as people rushed towards me.

"DALLY, your ok!" Pony said as his face hovered over mine. The faces of the other members of the gang suddenly appeared next to Pony's. I propped myself up on my elbows so I could hear better. Darry must have noticed the confused look in my eyes because he told me what happened. Supposedly, after I had gone unconscious on the ground, someone had called an ambulance. They had taken me to the same hospital where Johnny died. I growled when they said that. I didn't want to remember Johnny; he was gone. He wasn't coming back, no matter how much I wanted him to. Two-Bit told me that after I was discharged from the hospital, I was going to jail for three years and I'd been asleep for seven weeks.

"What the hell," I said. "Yah I held up the stupid store, but I left the money, and I didn't even cut the guy. Why the hell do I have three years?"

"Well," Pony said, "You did hold up the store and you do have a long record" He was talking to me in that dumb baby voice and it was driving me crazy.

"Blah," I said, annoyed. I started to feel dizzy and the faces above me were beginning to spin. My head dropped back against the cold pillow and my eyes closed.

When I woke up again the room was dark. I sat up and looked around. Darry and Tim were asleep in the hard hospital chairs beside my bed. Pony was sleeping with his head on the magazine desk and Soda was curled up in a ball on the floor. I smiled and instantly reprimanded myself for it. _Man_, I thought, _almost getting killed must have softened me up. _I turned my head to the table next to me and was appalled. Sitting there was the biggest, fluffy, yellow teddy bear I'd ever seen. God, it was as big as a four-year-old kid. Sitting next to it were a couple of cards. I rolled my eyes and shrugged as I snatched a card. The front of the envelope said my name in Darry's neat handwriting. I opened it and squinted to see it. It read:

Dally, 

_Yah, I know you hate all the_

_Sappy junk so I'll get to the point,_

_I'm sorry about Johnny, but remember,_

_We'll always be here for you_

_Darry_

I smiled slightly and put the note back. Then I grabbed another note. This one had Pony's writing on it. It read:

Dally

I know you miss Johnny. We all do to.

You're our friend, so we have you're back.

You can always count on us

Ponyboy

_What are they trying to do, _I thought as I put the card back and took another, _make me cry. Ha. _The third card was from Soda:

Ello Dally,

I was wondering if, in you know,

Three years when you get out of the cooler,

You'd go to New Jersey with me (or maybe

Hawaii or somewhere)

Soda

My smile widened as I read Soda's letter. He was always so happy. It was scary. I put it back and grabbed another. It was from Tim:

Ha Dally,

You're going into the cooler

For three years. You're so going to miss

All the girls, which I get, because you're not there,

AND you'll miss all the rumbles!

Later,

Tim

That letter meant something to me. How dare he suggest that I can't get girls in the cooler, I could beat him up for saying it. I tossed it back on the table and grabbed the last one. I didn't recognize the writing, it looked really girly. Maybe it was from the Cherry head soc, Cherry V-something.

Hello Dallas,

I'm oh so glad you're not dead.

Pony told me what happened with Johnny. I'm

so sorry. Please don't hate me for causing

Johnny to fight that guy and kill him. If I never met you

Guys at the movies, maybe he'd still be here.

Please forgive me,

Sherri "Cherry" Valance

Wow, she actually did come to visit me and left me this stupid card. It even had sparkly pink butterflies all over it. Gross. As I put it back, it fell to the tiled ground, creating a small rustling noise. Pony and Soda just moved to new positions and nodded off back to sleep, but Darry stretched and Tim yawned.

"Hey, Tim, Darry, you guys got something I can smoke, like a cancer stick?" Tim reached into his pocket to grab me one but no, Darry won't let him hand it over. "Oh come on Darry, grow up. It won't kill me and I haven't had a smoke in weeks, I need it!"

"Ha, you can deal, I will NOT let you smoke in a hospital. Definitely not," Darry said. I wasn't in the mood to have a fight with him. My stomach, side, and chest were still hurting from the stupid fuzz. It's not like my heater was even loaded, what the hell is their problem. I lay back down but leaned on my elbow.

"Fine, be like that," I replied. Being completely bored I asked, "Either of you have a deck of cards and a few bucks?" Turns out Darry did. We played cards with me asking every other minuet if I could have a cancer stick. In an hour or two, Soda and Pony woke up. Darry left to go do something. As soon as he left I told Tim to give me the cigarette. He yanked it out of his jeans and threw it at me. I gave him a death glare; I was going to beat him senseless for that when I can get out of this stupid bed and hospital. "Lighter," I added pointedly. He quickly handed one to me. I lit my cancer stick and hand it back to him.

"Hello everyone," came a voice as the door flung open. In walked Two-Bit with a huge grin on his face. "Heard you'll live Dally. Good." I just rolled my eyes and let my elbow fall from under me. I landed hard on the pillow, bouncing up twice before I stopped. "Tired," he said.

"What's it to ya, huh," I growled, giving him the same icy glare I gave Tim. Two-Bit took a step back and his grin froze on his face and his eyes became confused and slightly nervous. I actually felt guilty. I, Dallas Winston, felt true guilt for the first time in whenever. Wow. I shook it off, silently calling myself weak, tossing my cigarette into the trash.

Two-Bit, Tim, Soda, and Pony started talking. I was going in and out of a trance, only speaking when my name was said or a question was directed at me. Soon my eyes grew heavy and closed. When I woke up, Two- Bit and Pony were gone. Soda and Tim were still there playing a game of cards with cancer sticks hanging from their mouths, their hair greased back. The door opened for millionth time and a red head came in with a blonde nurse. The red head sat at the magazine desk and watched Soda and Tim playing cards.

The nurse was like a hundred and seventy and like a mother hen. Man, she walked over to Time and Soda and snatched their cigarettes out of their mouths with a firm no. Then she took of my shirt to look at all the wounds from the fuzz. Pony came barreling through the door. The nurse clicked her tongue with annoyance and I swear I heard her mutter "dirty greasers" under her breath.

As the nurse undid all the bandages I felt all their eyes on me. I look over at them to see them staring, the cards hanging forgotten in their hands. I tried to glare but the nurse hit one of my scars so I swung my head toward her and said, "What the hell you old hobo1" She stared at me with a glare that was a good match to my own. We stayed there glaring at each other until a younger nurse coughed pointedly. I shook my head and turned my glare to her. The older nurse talked with her for a few seconds and then left. The young on came over to me.

"Hi, my name is Shy, Dorothea, the lady who was just in here, has a surgery to do, so I'll be taking care of you Mr." She checked the chart the old lad pushed into her arms before she left, "Mr. Dallas Winston." Soda cracked up with laughter.

"Dallas Winston, Mr. Dallas Winston," Soda wheezed. Tim chuckled and Pony and that Cherry something laughed with Soda.

"Oh, shut the hell up. Yah, that's my name, any of you got a problem with it," I question threateningly. They all stop suddenly, except that Cherry kid. I glared at her with all the coldness I could manage. She stopped her laughter and she shivered slightly. I smirked at her and she looked down. I turned my attention back to the nurse, Shy I think her name was.

"So babe, how you doing, want to come to my apartment and have some fun when I get out of the cooler?" She looked at me like I was the worst thing on earth. "What sweetie, I'm not worthy enough for you," I replied dangerously. My gang and even that Cherry thing knew I meant business when I used that tone so they looked on curiously and worriedly at what was happening.

"Yes Mr. Winston, you are not worthy for me, and no, not because you're a hood but because you're an immature child who doesn't deserve my time if he can't get over his messed up baby attitude," she reprimanded and just the nerve itself made me speechless. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to check your bullet wounds, ok?"

"Uh, yah, and call me Dally not Mr. Whatever," I stammered. She put some stuff into the scars and was muttering to herself. "What's that girl, what you say," I say. She starts and looks into my eyes. Then she looks down again and pulls a tape recorder from her pocket.

"I use this to take notes instead of writing them down, this is faster," she replied and then goes back to work. Ten minuets later she applied bandages to only a few of the wounds saying some of them were almost completely healed.

"When do I leave girl," I said, "I have plans and things to do. I've already been here too long."

"Well, I guess since your so excited to go to jail, you can get out in about three days," she said still busy with the bandages.

"Why," I replied shortly, "Will it kill me if I walk out now like I did for the rumble, hmm?"

"Yes, it'll probably be your funeral. You won't be healed enough to run from the fuzz, you'd tear the skin and mess it all up and it'll take longer to heal than it would have normally."

"Question girl, Shy, what are you? Greaser or Soc?" I was wondering about that, why would she care if I didn't make it from the cops? She looked up at me worriedly and checked outside to make sure there were no listeners.

Then she returned to my bedside and said, "I'm a greaser, ok, don't tell anyone at all what I am. I'll be kicked out of the hospital and be out of money to feed and care for my little sister and brother. They are only three and I can't afford to loose the only job I have!"

------------------THREE DAYS LATER-------------------------

I woke up feeling better than I have in a while. Only Tim was still here, because everyone else left me. We came up with a plan to escape and go to New York for a month and then coming back here.

Once we escaped the hospital late that night, we kept to the shadows. We were still in soc territory. Suddenly, we heard a car behind us and we spun around. It was a red corvette. A soc car. It swung to a stop and three socs jumped out. They were staggering and smelled of beer.

"Oh great," I said sarcastically, "they're drunk and I just escaped the hospital." Tim nodded at me and then turned back to the other boys, slipping a blade from his pocket and holding it threateningly.

"Do you k-know what a-a greaser I-is," one of the drunk idiots stuttered. "W-white trash w-with greasy h-hair," he answered his own question. I've been called a lot of things but white trash was new. Interesting. They were actually getting a better vocabulary.

"What now, I don't have all day," I replied, annoyed at being bothered on my way towards the bus station. "Normally I'd love to beat you up and laugh and spit on you but I'm too busy. I need to go before I get tracked down by the fuzz and go to the cooler for three years." I stealthily reached into my pocket out of habit, not expecting a blade to be there. Suddenly, my fingers closed around the handle of Two-Bit's knife. The fuzz were so stupid. They'd take away an unloaded heater but miss a blade.

I yanked it out and stared at them with all the coldness I could get. The Soc group stepped back and ran into their corvette. Tim and I just looked at each other and laughed hysterically as they drove off. We were still chuckling when we made it to the Curtis's house. I opened the door and as usual, it was unlocked. Since it was late, everyone was asleep. I went into the kitchen and scrapped up some paper and a pen and scribbled out a note to Pony and the rest of the greasers.

I found some tape and taped the note to the TV. I knew they would definitely find it because they all came over to the Curtis house almost every morning to watch it.

Tim came over to me and whispered to me, "Dally, someone's coming down the stairs." We ran out the door and looked in through the window. It was Soda. I guess he'd heard us sneaking into the house. As he was walking through the house, Soda caught the note I'd stuck on the TV out of the corner of his eye. He spun towards it and snatched it. His eyes widened as he read it.

Soda looked all around him, most likely looking for me. I smiled and mentally kicked myself. Yah, I'd miss them a lot, whoa, did I, Dallas Winston, the toughed hood in Tulsa, the guy with the longest fuzz record, just admit that I cared about the gang. Man, I am going crazy.

In the end, seven years later Steve, Soda, Dally, Two-Bit, and Tim Shepard joined the army and fought in World War 2. Steve, Soda, and Tim never came back. Two-Bit started a comedy show and became pretty rich but never forgot his gang, his family. Dally married Shy and became a parole officer and had a son named Johnny and a daughter named Reed. Pony became a famous author and married Cherry and had two daughters named Jennifer and Pillar. Darry married a doctor named Sally and had two sons named Tony and Brett and a daughter named Laura.


	2. Author's Note

I want to thank all the people who read my story and commented. So far I only have this one fanfic. I will write others when I get the inspiration. If anyone who reads my story has a question, thoughts, or constructive criticism please don't hesitate to message me and I'll get back to you as fast as I can.

Thanks for everything,

Bookworm201


End file.
